vestido de novia
by DULCEKARENRINXLEN
Summary: el vestido de novia que ella usa debería ser mio debería ser yo la que este a tu lado  SONGFIC de la canción WEDDING DRESS


Como llegamos hasta este dia de verdad no lo se lo solo se que es el dia en que tu te casas con otra que no soy yo desde el dia en que volviste me diste una espereza de vivir con tus lindos ojos azules como el cielo tu sonrisa y tu dulce voz fue tan sorpresivo que estuvieras vivo… Anthony

Flash back

Candy quiero hablar contigo-dijo Albert serio

Dime Albert de que quieres que hablemos estas muy serio-dijo candy preocupada por el

Será mejor que te sientes Candy esta noticia puede afectarte-dijo el rubio señalando el sillón

Creo que es muy serio bueno dime-dijo la ojiverde sentando donde le indico el rubio

No se como empezar candy esto que te voy a decir ni yo me lo creería pero…

Que que sucede Albert me estas asustando-dijo Candy muy nerviosa y preocupada

Por favor Candy no me interrumpas al final puedes preguntarme lo que sea-dijo serio Albert

Ésta bien-dijo candy mas tranquila

Bueno ya te lo diré Anthony esta vivo –soltó el rubio de sopetón

Co…como no no puede ser- dijo candy casi llorando

Si el esta vivo solo que la tía abuela lo quería alejar de ti aparte de que el perdió la memoria cuando despertó en el hospital el no sabia quien era estaba muy confundido así que huyo de el hospital y busco trabajo en un pequeño pueblito y se estableció hay y después empezó a recordar algunas cosas como su nombre ya que el no saberlo todos le decían Alejandro paso tiempo y recordaba cada vez mas hasta que su memoria volvió el supo todo y viajo hasta acá todos nos sorprendimos con su llegada no podíamos creerlo el le reclamo a la tía abuela lo que hizo por eso ella se fue a escocia el llego hace un mes eso es todo lo que se –dijo el rubio terminando

Donde esta quiero verlo porque no me lo dijiste antes el sabe que estoy aquí-dijo la ojiverde alterada y llorando

No te lo dije antes porque el me lo pidió porque quería esperar a que llegara una persona importante para el si el sabe que estas aquí te ve todos los días cuando tocas el piano y el esta en el jardín-el rubio no termino y candy salió corriendo

Anthony, Anthony donde estas-gritaba candy

Lo que vio la dejo helada hay estaba su gran amor al que nunca olvido besándose con otra chica no lo soporto y se desmayo

Cuando ella despertó lo único que pudo ver fue a Anthony a su lado sosteniendo su mano

Estas bien candy-pregunto el ojiazul

Candy no contesto estaba triste feliz enojada que prefirió guardar silencio

Candy no piensas hablarme-dijo Anthony

Quien era esa chica-dijo candy tratando de ocultar sus celos

A de que chica hablas o ya se de quien mi prometida Lizbeth-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Tú que-grito candy

Mi prometida pronto nos casaremos bueno en un mes será la boda y como se que tocas el piano te quería pedir que compusieras una canción para nosotros-dijo Anthony tomando la mano de candy

Yo yo si lo hare-dijo candy apenas en un susurro

Sabia que no me fallarías-dijo Anthony abrazando a candy

Fin del flash back

Si así fue como comenzó y aquí estoy desde ese momento fingiendo que estoy feliz por ti a un cuando por dentro estoy muriendo lentamente mi vida si antes ya no era nada ahora es peor no se como es que voy a ir a su boda y luego cantar una canción para ellos creo que no podre tal vez diga que me siento mal y no vaya no esa no soy yo debo de afrontar esto es hora de salir hacia la iglesia salgo de mi habitación y me lo encuentro en el pasillo se ve tan guapo con su traje blanco impecable pero que es eso en su cara es una lagrima

Anthony que tienes porque estas triste deberías estar feliz-dije dulcemente

No estoy triste es solo la emoción oye ya te viste estas hermosa no quiero que te vayan a robar el la recepción eeee- me dijo el con alegría

Yo solo me limite a dar una de mis tantas sonrisas falsas ya que era lo único que podía hacer

Llegamos a la iglesia todos estaban adentro yo sentada frente al piano esperando a que la novia entrara para tocar la marcha nupcial ella llego estaba muy bonita vi como el rostro de Anthony sonreía pero sus ojos no brillaban que extraño pensé pero bueno la marcha nupcial la termine de tocar y vi como Anthony me miro y me hizo la seña para que yo tocara la canción pero yo solo me congele sabia que no podría tocar y cantar esa canción así que en el ultimo momento lo decidí le diría lo que sentía y después me iría y lo dejaría ser felices y entonces empecé a tocar se lo diría en una canción

Anthony se dio cuenta de que esa no era la tonada de la canción y me miro con sorpresa y con sus ojos me interrogaba yo solo me limite a sonreírle y dije

Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de dejarte ir no lo dije muy fuerte pero el y las personas de las primeras bancas me pudieron escuchar

Cuando tenías una pelea con ella

Algunas veces llorabas

Y te sentías triste y deprimido

Empecé a tener esperanzas

Mi corazón dolía secretamente

Y entonces un indicio de tu sonrisa

Podía hacerme sentir bien nuevamente

Para evitar que supieras lo que sentía por ti

Porque nos podríamos volver distantes

Sostuve mi aliento mordí mis labios

Por favor déjala a ella y ven a mí

Hice una pausa y pude oír varias exclamaciones pero yo solo esta concentrada en tu rostro y en ella que te sostenía fuertemente de la mano pero no puede descifrar nada en tus ojos era confusión tristeza ¿amor? Tal vez me estoy imaginando cosas tome aliento y cante la siguiente parte

Baby por favor no tomes su mano

Porque tú deberías ser mío

He estado esperando por ti tanto tiempo

Por favor mírame ahora

Cuando cante esto tu mirada se fijo mucho mas en mi sentía que todos me veían pero solo me importabas tu vi a Lizbeth que al igual que tu me miraba pero en sus ojos no había sorpresa simplemente no había nada seguí cantando

Cuando la música comience

Tú dirás tus votos para pasar

Toda la vida con ella

Como rezaba cada noche porque este dia nunca llegara

El vestido de novia que ahora ella esta usando

Debería ser yo la que lo usara

Y no soy yo la que esta a tu lado

El vestido de novia ho no

Volvía a hacer una pausa y seguían las exclamaciones mientras tú pronunciabas mi nombre y Lizbeth te decía algo en el oído a lo que vi que te sorprendiste pero tuve que continuar

Nunca supe expresarte lo que sentía

Nunca encontraba el momento

Y te llegue a odiar por eso

A veces deseaba que no pudieras ser feliz

Ahora ya no me quedan mas lagrimas para llorar

Cuando estoy sola te hablo como si en verdad estuvieras aquí

Me he sentido tan inquieta todas las noches

Tal vez he sabido que a la larga esto podría pasar

Cierro mis ojos y sueño en un sueño eterno

Por favor déjala a ella y ven a mí

Baby por favor no tomes su mano

Porque tú deberías ser mío

He estado esperando por ti tanto tiempo

Por favor mírame ahora

Cuando la música comience

Tú dirás tus votos para pasar

Toda la vida con ella

Como rezaba cada noche porque este dia nunca llegara

El vestido de novia que ahora ella esta usando

Debería ser yo la que lo usara

Y no soy yo la que esta a tu lado

El vestido de novia ho no

Hice de nuevo una pausa y clave mi mirada al piso me veía tan patética no quería que me vieran llorar pero no pude soportarlo mas mis lagrimas empezaron a fluir volví a levantar la mirada y vi que tu y ella lloraban pero no entendía porque tu llorabas algo le susurraste a ella y vi como te abrazo no lo soporte y seguí aunque la voz se me quebraba

Por favor se feliz con ella

Así podre olvidarte

Por favor olvida lo miserable que me veía

Va a ser insoportablemente difícil para mí

El largo tiempo por venir

Por mucho tiempo

Viví en una ilusión como una tonta

Tú sigues sonriendo

Tan brillantemente hacia a mi

El vestido de novia que ahora ella esta usando

Debería ser yo la que lo usara

Y no soy yo la que esta a tu lado

No soy yo, no soy yo

Toque las ultimas notas de la canción el sonido se extinguió y yo solo podía escuchar los murmuros y ver tus ojos me levante del banco del piano y te dije

Se muy feliz amor mío di la vuelta y me encamine a la salida queriéndome grabar cada parte de ti en especial tu voz y tu mirar

De repente sentí unos brazos rodeándome la cintura voltea a ver quien era y eras tu abrazándome y me susurrabas

Candy mi amor yo te amo si no me lo hubieras dicho jamás yo me hubiera casado con Lizbeth vámonos juntos-dijo Anthony tiernamente en el oído de candy

Pero Lizbeth no la puedes dejar-dijo candy con la voz entrecortada

Ella lo entiende ella siempre supo que yo te amaba y que jamás iba a dejar de hacerlo

Candy volteo a ver a Lizbeth

Es verdad siempre lo supe y yo quiero que sean muy felices así que váyanse

Anthony giro a candy y la beso el la tomo dela cintura y ella le paso los brazos por el cuello dándose el beso que siempre habían anhelado y saliendo de la iglesia para dirigirse a un lugar donde vivir su amor

¿Fin?

Espero y les haya gusta do si quieren continuación déjenme sus rewius (la verdad no se como se escribe y no lo estoy viendo)


End file.
